Farther Away
by maya-sleepy
Summary: The death of Amy Black songfic Evanescence's song Farther Away


A/N new story don't ask o.k?

Farther Away

Ch.1

Amy starred at the ceiling with the outmost animosity.

"WHY?!" she screamed covering her tear stained face as she sobbed. Nobody could hear her screams no one ever did. She drifted off to sleep crying and woke to the usual ritual. They thought her a happy person though most people didn't really care after all she was Amy Lynn Black the daughter of the infamous murderer Sirius Black. 'Why should I care?' were most people's thoughts. Her happiness was a mask; she hid behind a veil of joy hiding her broken face the one she truly was.

Nobody saw her true self no one, but one person: Harry Potter. She fooled them all by her mask every one believed her.

I took their smiles and I made them mine

She went to many lengths to get peace and stop them from asking questions.

I sold my soul just to hide the light

And they believed her though the aftershocks of her lies made her feel wrong.

And now I see what I really am a thief, a wore, and a lier

She didn't fool Harry Potter, No, he saw right through her. She opened up to him told him her thought's and feelings he listened and never judged her; but he changed he started acting strange he started doing what she had done.

I run to you, call out you name, I see you there, farther away

Suddenly he started going out with her fellow Ravenclaw and most annoying person in her opinion Cho Chang. He suddenly didn't know her and joined in on people talking about her. He acted as though he didn't see her and as though he didn't see or hear him.

I'm numb to you, numb, deaf, and blind

When she tried to talk to him he gave her plenty of reasons of why he had to go and do something else; but never the reason why he did all those things.

You give me all but the reason why

She stopped asking him questions and stopped paying attention in class. She stopped feeling, nothing, was what she felt everyday; She felt nobody not even him.

I reach, but I feel only air and night; not you, not love, just nothing

She longed for him to speak to her; though her cries where never heard.

I run to you, call out your name, I see you there, farther away

She tried to forget him, but she couldn't survive.

Tried to forget you, but without you I feel nothing, don't leave me here by myself I can't breathe

Still he didn't see her blinded by his fears

I run to you, call out your name, I see you there farther away

He left her to die

Farther Away

She couldn't take it anymore

Farther Away

She couldn't bare it all alone

'Nobody's home anymore Amy, might as well leave' the voice in the back of her head whisper all the time

Farther Away

April 22nd 1998

Harry ran through the battle field looking everywhere for his friends. The field was littered with dead bodies; bodies of those good and bad. He stopped suddenly as he saw Draco Malfoy defending Hermione from two or three Death Eaters. He turned and saw Ron helping up his sister who by the looks of it had a fatal wound.

He turned and saw a flash of green light as he saw the body of Amy Lynn Black fall at his feet eyes wide open. His vision blurred as he saw her fall he looked up and saw Bellatrix Black smirk at him and run towards a man on top of a hill laughing psychotically.

He bended over here dead body he closed her eyes and placed her hands on top of each other over her chest and ran towards his enemy who had destroyed the lives of his parents and many others.

(I'm still waiting to come up with something on how he kills Voldy so bare with me)

__

May 3rd 1998

Harry Potter placed a white delicate rose over tomb stone. He looked up as a silent tear went down his face he stepped back to see the tomb stone of his fallen friend. He turned towards his 2 living friends he smiled at them and walked away from the tomb that bared the legend

AMY LYNN BLACK

1980 - 1998

MAY HER SOUL FLY WITH THE REST OFOUR FALLEN FRIENDS

Farther Away

A/N o.k man sigh it took me three months to write the ending god

Evanescence's song doesn't belong to me neither does J.K Rowling's great series

I came up with the perfect song after I heard the Evanescence C.d I could have done Taking Over Me but I prefer this one though


End file.
